Stranger
by Senashin0817
Summary: CHAPTER 3 is UP! Bertahun-tahun hidup di tanah kelahiran, perjuangan, peluh dan keputus asaan. Hiruk pikuk keramaian, rasa lupa menghapus segalanya. Siap menerjang sebagai pahlawan atau ancaman? jangan salahkan jika aku seorang pengkhianat " Jangan percaya pada siapapun!" "Cause i'm the stranger!" Haehyuk/GS/ don'tlike don't read
1. Chapter 1 (Let me Know Him)

**Stranger**

Author : Senashin0817

Pair : Haehyuk

Genre : Romance, Action

Rating : T+

Summary : "Aku memang bertaruh untuk mendapatkanmu." "Kau yakin? Aku bukan sembarang kalau main main-main."  
Semua sudah bermula. Dialah yang harus bertanggung jawab. Baiklah.. kita mulai sekarang, aku memang bukan orang jangan salahkan aku jika aku berubah jadi pengkhianatmu.

Warning :

GS, Action, Sedikit errr, typo bertebaran,

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1  
(Let Me Know Him)**

_New Zealand, 24 oktober 2014  
At 00.00 AM  
_

Aku berlari menuju sebuah pilar tinggi di tengah gedung luas ini. Ketiga lelaki itu belum juga berhenti menembaki. Sial! Kalau begini aku kalah jumlah.  
"Check.. roger, kau disana?" aku mendengus kesal. Rasanya ingin membunuh lelaki di pusat sana. Tombol merah menyala dari saku blazer yang kukenakan. Yosh! Charge earphoneku sudah penuh!  
"Roger, aku memang disini, kenapa?" lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia pikir disaat seperti ini masih sempat menghela nafas?! Bodoh sekali! "Bala bantuan gagal datang, sepertinya mereka sudah mengetahui rencana kita, tepat mereka menghalang bantuan di area D." Tiba-tiba kurasa seseorang menepuk bahuku. Saat melihat kebelakang, ternyata ada Lelaki itu berpindah tempat berjongkok tepat disebelahku  
"Need my help, baby?" nada sok seksinya membuatku ingin muntah. Kutodong pistol kedepan keningnya tapi tangan kanan lelaki itu merebut pistol itu dariku. "Kau tidak pantas berbuat kasar seperti ini, biar aku saja." Ia berbalik dan bangkit berlari ke pilar seberang. Terdengar suara tembakan beruntun mengarah pada lelaki itu. Meski baku tembak sudah terjadi sejak tadi tapi belum ada perkembangan sama sekali.

**From : Andrea**

**Girl, I'm so sorry… something wrong with communication tools. You think It's sabotation? Please hurry to reply. **

Sial, kenapa semua rencana jadi separah ini? Padahal kemarin saat rencana hendak dijalankan semua sudah ditata dengan rapi. Kupikir ini ulah seseorang menyabotase alat komunikasi pusat. Dan itu pasti orang dalam. Suara gema pistol memenuhi seluruh gedung, peluru sudah menembus berbagai barang yang ada di sana.  
"Wiiliam!" teriakku setengah berbisik, "Ya? May I help you, baby?" lelaki itu tersenyum menatapku lembut. Aku benci tatapan itu  
"Bisa kau mengalihkan perhatian mereka? Aku harus ke dermaga segera! Barangnya ada disana." William mengacungkan ibu jarinya padaku dan seketika bangkit dan berlari keluar mengalihkan perhatian. Aku berusaha mengendap ke dalam suatu lorong, GPS menunjukkan lokasi yang telah andrea kirim sebelum aku berangkat kemari. Tiba-tiba seluruh lampu yang menerangi lorong dimatikan dan seketika membuatku merasa buta sesaat.

DOR DOR DOR

Suara tembakan sudah terdengar semakin dekat. Aku harus bergegas atau tertangkap! Tiba-tiba rasanya sesak dan lelah menghampiriku ditengah-tengah pelarianku. William, oke. Aku sangat membutuhkannya. Langkah kakiku semakin melambat bersamaan deru nafasku kian memburu. Oh tidak, aku sudah tidak sanggup berlari lagi. Apa ini akan menjadi akhir dari perjalanan hidupku.

"You feels someone get mistake?" kutolehkan wajahku perlahan, lelaki itu masih saja sanggup mengejarku. Kakinya saja sudah berlumur darah terkena peluru tembakanku tadi. Langkahku mundur perlahan tanpa mau melepas pandangan dari lelaki itu. Sama saja aku lengah jika melepas pendangan barang sedetikpun.  
"Why? Kau takut? Apa kau takut pada kematian? Sudah puas hidup bukan?" aku melihat ke kanan. Tidak, lorong yang berujung jembatan ini terlalu tinggi jika aku melompat. Pandanganku kembali ke lelaki yang berjarak tak lebih dari 5 meter dariku. Ini terlalu dekat, bahkan aku baru sadar bahwa pistolku terjatuh tadi. Tangan kananku terus berusaha meraba celana jeans yang kukenakan. Ini gawat, senjataku sudah tak bersisa barang satupun. Kulihat tangan lelaki itu mengacungkan pistolnya tepat ke arahku. Jari telunjuknya mulai menekan pelatuk perlahan. Seperti kejadian film yang diperlambat, aku menutup mata menyisakan do'a dan harapan jika ini memang terakhir untukku.

DOR

Suara pistol menggema memekik diriku dari alam bawah sadarku. Kubuka mataku perlahan, dekapan seseorang mengahangat dari dingin. Kemeja biru laut yang ia kenakan terasa sangat familiar. Aku tak melihat wajah siapa itu dengan jelas. Mungkin karena air mata sudah menumpuk di kelopak mataku. Bukan karena aku terharu, tapi warna merah sudah melumuri kemejanya. Lubang yang kuyakini hasil tembakan tepat menembus dada kirinya. Perlahan tubuh itu meluruh dan bertumpu pada tubuhku yang tak jauh lebih besar darinya  
"William!" aku memukul wajahnya kasar berharap ia tidak menutup mata. Suara sirine polisi tak juga mengalihkan pendanganku. Semua terasa hanya ada satu titik fokus. Wajah William yang tersungging senyum lebar. Betapa bodohnya lelaki ini justru tersenyum lebar.  
"Kau baik-baik saja bukan? Larilah lurus kesana, jangan menoleh… ini demi keluarga dan misi kita, ku mohon… aku akan baik-baik saja, pergilah.." ia berkata lirih dan hampir tak kudengar. Ini menyakitkan, Betapa bodohnya aku mau meninggalkan seseorang yang merawatku sekian lama dalam keadaan seperti ini.  
"Aku.. aku.. hiks… aku…" isakan mulai mengganggu pengucapanku. Sial! Jangan terisak sekarang, tapi lagi-lagi isakan , muncul bersama rasa basah paa wajahku. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum, tangan kanannya mengusap wajahku menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahku  
"Larilah… ini memang sudah tanggung jawabku melindungimu, pergilah… jangan biarkan pengorbananku sia-sia, polisi akan datang.. kau tidak boleh tertangkap." Ia mendorong bahuku pelan. Aku berfikir sejenak, ia benar ini semua belum akhir perjuangan kami. Perlahan ku rebahkan punggung William yang tadinya ku topang ke lantai yang dingin. Aku mencoba bangkit meski kakiku sudah gemetaran hebat.  
"Ikutlah kapal yang akan berangkat, hiduplah bahagia." Aku berbalik segera dan berlari kencang. Aku tidak menoleh sama sekali atau pertahanan yang ku buat akan hancur. Bukan berarti aku tidak sedih, bahkan aku masih sangat yakin mataku sembab dan wajahku memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis dan berlari. Tekadku sudah bulat, menyelesaikan misi besar ini dan kembli menjadi masyarakat seperti umumnya.

Langkah kakiku semakin cepat saat mataku menangkap pemandangan kapal pesiar besar yang sudah hendak berangkat. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh tertinggal, aku bersiap mempercepat langkahku. Ini jalan satu-satunya

Melompat

Ujung jembatan sudah dekat, mataku terfokus pada pintu yang sedikit lebih rendah dari jembatan. Pintunya belum tertutup dan ini kesempatan terakhirku. Kaki kiriku kujadikan tumpuan untuk lompatanku. Mataku tertutup berdo'a semoga ini berhasil. Dan tak lama aku merasa tubuhku membentur sesuatu yang terasa seperti lantai. Sepertinya aku berhasil dan seketika semua menjadi gelap…

_Seoul, 5__th__ November 2013  
02.46 KST_

Mataku terbuka perlahan, kepalaku terasa nyeri berdenyut-denyut dan aku merasa tubuhku sedikit remuk. Tibat-iba seseorng sudah berjongkok disebelahku. Ia menatapku khawatir meski ia sendiri yang harus dikhawatirkan, aku yakin ini masih malam. Seorang gadis berpakaian minim di tengah malam bulan November? Pakaianku tidak terlalu tertutup memang, tapi dingin tetap terasa menusuk tulang, apalagi yang gadis itu rasakan?  
"Ini dimana?" gadis itu menghela nafas menatapku bingung,  
"Tentu di seoul, kau bodoh? Orang korea bukan? Masih bertanya ini dimana, wajahmu memang sedikit berbeda, tapi melihat logatmu kau pasti dari daerah daegu, logat satoorimu cukup kental, ya?" gadis itu bangkit dan tiba-tiba melempar sebuah _coat _berwarna ungu ke atas pangkuanku. Tatapanku berubah biingung, gadis itu bodoh atau apa? Dia yang harusnya memakai ini bukan aku. Setidaknya masih ada blazerku yang sedikit meredam dingin masuk dan membuatku merasa dingin.  
"Kau saja, kau hanya berpakaian..errr… minim?" gadis itu merebut jaketnya kembali kasar, kalau sejak tadi tidak mau kenapa harus meminjamkan?  
"Siapa namamu, berapa umurmu, kenapa kau tidur di pinggir jalan?" Tanyanya beruntun, gadis ini begitu penasaran terhadapku, padahal aku baru bertemu dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu  
"apa kau mabuk, dimana rumahmu?" lanjutnya bertanya semakin tidak masuk akal. Aku menggeleng dan mencoba mengingat kejadian apa yang kualami. Tanganku meraih ponsel yang sejak kemarin ada di saku blazerku.

**From : andrea**

**Mission success, keep health and don't forget t us ^^ William still okay. Ah.. u can thrw this phone. Cause u'll easily be tracked. Gd luck baby, we luv u!  
Enjoy ur new life.**

Nafasku berubah lega, setidaknya William baik-baik saja,dan aku tidak akan membuang ponselku, tapi..

KREK

Aku membanting ponselku dan menginjaknya dengan sepatuku. Gadis di sebelahku mendelik kesal melihatku menginjak ponselku sendiri  
"Kau tahu? Itu ponsel harga mahal! Kenapa bodoh malah kau injak!" serunya menatap sayang pada ponselku yang sudah tak berbentuk. Aku mengangkat bahu dan melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Tapi langkahku terhenti teringat tidak tahu kemana tujuanku. Aku berbalik dan menatap ketus gadis tadi, ia masih berdiri disana diam menatapku  
"Apa kau punya rumah? Bolehkah…." Gadis tadi mendengus dan menghampiriku, tangannya terangkat dan menyentil kasar keningku. "Auuchh…" ringisku mengelus keningku sendiri, kuyakin akan ada tanda merah disana.  
"Anak kecil kabur dari rumah ya? Baiklah… boleh saja, khajja!" gadis itu merangkulku dan menyeretku ke berjalan bersamanya dan kuyakin kami akan segera sampai di rumahnya  
"Ah iya, namaku Park nana, kau siapa?" selanya sembari berjalan merangkulku "emm.. namaku.. Jung Se ra." Gadis itu mengeratkan rangkulannya membuatku sesak. Langkahnya berubah terburu seakan ada monster sedang mengejarnya di belakang "Kita harus cepat! Kau pasti belum makan, ini sudah pukul 4 pagi, kita bisa sarapan bersama!" serunya senang semakin semangat, aku tidak mngerti kenapa gadis ini begitu semangat padahal aku orang asing aneh yang barusaja ia temukan, well.. kata yang sempurna **ditemukan **

.

.

Aku menatap sekeliling rumah nana. Sedikit aneh memang karena isi rumah itu hanya terdiri dari 3 ruangan saja, yaitu kamar, ruang tengah, dan dapur. Kenapa gadis aneh itu betah tinggal di tempat yang sumpek dan kecil. Tapi setidaknya rumah ini masih layak tinggal dan tidak seburuk bayanganku sebelum kemari. Kami melewatkan sarapan sedikit ramai, lebih tepatnya gadis ini yang mengoceh sejak tadi  
"Jadi berapa umurmu? Kenapa berniat kabur di tengah malam?" aku hanya melahap makanku tanpa menghiraukannya. Kupikir ia akan jengah menanyaiku dengan banyak pertanyaan, tapi aku salah besar karena gadis itu justru setia menunggu jawabanku.  
"16 atau 17?" jawabku ragu, aku sendiri lupa kapan aku lahir dan apa itu penting sekarang? Bagiku tanggal lahir, kapan dan dimana aku dilahirkan bukan hal penting. Tiba-tiba gadis itu membuka ransel berwarna biru yang sejak tadi ia bawa saat hendak pulang. Sepertinya ransel itu familiar dimataku. Selembar kertas berhasil gadis itu keluarkan dari dalam ransel,  
"Jadi kau baru lulus sekolah atas tingkat pertama? Kau cukup pandai rupanya, biasanya pada umur 16 baru masuk tingkat pertama sekolah menengah atas." Gadis itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan ditengah-tengah kegiatannya membaca kertas tadi. Mencurigakan, jangan-jangan..  
"Ya! Darimana kau temukan ransel itu?!" gadis itu mendelik kesal menatapku, tangan kanannya kembali menyentil keningku keras "auuchh…" rintihku, tapi gadis itu tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali  
"Jangan gunakan _banmal_! Tidak sopan, itu milikmu dan aku menemukannya disebelah tubuhmu yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan, harusnya berterima kasih, kuanggap itu sebagai hutang!" putusnya asal. Giliranku menatapkan kesal, kuambil ranselku kasar dan melihat apa isinya. Disana hanya ada beberapa map berisi data diriku dan beberapa snack kecil. "Jadi kau mau lanjut sekolah? Kupikir pagi ini aku tidak berkegiatan, kalau kau tidak lelah aku bisa mengantarmu mencari sekolah dekat sini." Aku menggeleng dan kembali duduk di kursi tadi kemudian memakan makanan yang nana masak. Ia cukup lihai dalam urusan dapur dan makanan.  
"Ani, aku tidak ingin sekolah, kau bilang kau bekerja bukan? Bisakah aku ikut bekerja disana? Aku malas bersekolah." Tanyaku asal, "Kau gila? Kau sudah lihat bagaimana aku dan pastinya kau sudah menebak dimana aku bekerja, tidak bisa! Kau harus sekolah, kau bisa hutang padaku dulu dan kau lunasi ketika kau sudah benar-benar bekerja, tentunya pekerjaan yang baik." Nana bangkit dari kursinya dan membereskan mangkuk dan gelas. Sikapnya berubah drastis, apa ia marah padaku. Sebenarnya aku juga tahu yang dikatakan nana masuk akal dan lebih baik daripada ide bodohku tadi.  
"Nana, aku berubah pikiran." Nana menoleh padaku meski tangannya masih sibuk menggosok mangkuk kotor yang sedang ia cuci  
"Apa?" "Kupikir aku bisa hutang kau dulu, tapi bolehkah aku ikut denganmu bekerja malam ini? Aku bosan jika di rumah sendiri, masalah sekolah kita bisa mencarinya besok." Nana tersenyum lebar mendengar jawabanku. Aku sendiri ragu jika harus bersekolah, sudah lama aku tidak menyentuh gedung yang berisi banyak orang dan berbagai teman ada disana. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak ingat siapa temanku yang terakhir. Kehidupanku sangatlah rumit dan tidak bisa dijelaskan apalagi digambarkan. Mungkin jika aku kembali sekolah seperti saran nana, aku bisa mengembalikan masa mudaku yang hampir terlewatkan.

.

.

.

.

Disilah aku saat ini. Duduk di depan meja bartender yang sedang mencampurkan minumannya dengan berbagai macam minuman beralkohol. Semenjak kami sampai disini nana melenggang pergi meninggalkanku dan hanya menyuruhku untuk duduk manis di kursi ini. Suara dentuman musik memenuhi ruangan sedikit mengusikku. Mataku kembali menyisir seisi club tempat nana bekerja, tak sengaja aku melihat nana sedang menari dengan seorang lelaki jangkung disebelahnya. Keduanya menari dengan sedikit er… _skinship? _Aku menatap jijik keduanya, tapi bagaimanapun nana juga orang baik kupikir. Tak lama dari belakang lelaki itu memeluk pinggang nana dan menarik tengkuk gadis itu lembut dan akhirnya keduanya tenggelam dalam ciuman panas. Kualihkan pandanganku kembali ke bartender yang kini sudah berada didepanku sedang mengelapi gelas-gelas bening berbagai ukuran dan bentuk.  
"Kau minum alcohol?" tanya ahjusshi yang menjadi bartender padaku. Kujawab anggukan karena sebelum disini, biasanya aku diajak minum oleh William, ataupun andrea sekedar menghangatkan tubuh. "Jenis apa? _Wine? _Soju? Tequila? Vodka?" aku menggeleng, bahkan aku tidak menahu namanya. Aku hanya pernah minum sekali meski ikut andrea dan William berulang kali.  
"Aku tidak tahu namanya aku hanya minum sekali." Ahjusshi itu tersenyum "Kau masih lugu juga ternyata, kau kesini dengan nana bukan? Aku sahabat nana, panggil saja Roy." Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan kuterima ramah. Jika teman nana kupikir ahjusshi ini juga baik meski ia bekerja di club sebagai bartender. 3 lelaki masuk ke dalam club dan menghampiri meja bartender kemudian mengambil duduk disebelahku. Roy ahjusshi meninggalkanku dan melayani mereka.  
"Kalian datang cukup awal hari ini." Ujar roy ahjusshi terdengar olehku "Kami sudah selesai, kebetulan bosan datang kesini deh." Jawab lelaki berambut coklat muda yang duduk tepat disebelahku.  
"Kalian tidak sekolah besok?" ketiganya mengagguk bersamaan sebagai jawab. Mereka juga masih sekolah? Berani sekali main ke club seperti ini. "Siapa gadis ini, putrimu?" roy ahjusshi tertawa keras mendengar penuturan lelaki yang duduk ditengah ketiganya  
"Bukan yesung-sshi, dia datang bersama gadis yang disana." Roy ahjusshi menunjuk nana yang masih sibuk dengan lelaki jangkung tadi. Lelaki yang bernama yesung itu turun dari kursinya dan berdiri di belakangku, kemudian memutar kursiku dan membuatku kini menghadap langsung padanya  
"Kau adik nana ternyata, Sangat menggemaskan." Lelaki itu tersenyum padaku dan mencubit pipiku. Reflek aku menendang tulang keringnya dan mendorongnya kasar. Aku kembali memutar kursiku menghadap meja bartender. Terdengar suara rintihan lelaki itu meski ia sedikit tertawa, padahal tidak ada hal lucu yang bisa ditertawakan. Aku melirik kedua lelaki yang duduk dengan yesung tadi. Satunya yang berambut coklat memang sempat bicara. Tapi yang duduk paling ujung tidak membuka suaranya sama sekali. Benar-benar terlihat lebih beretika dibanding dua lelaki ini.  
Tak lama nana kembali dan menghampiriku, kemudian meminum sisa minuman yang belum kuhabiskan  
"Kau bosan? Aku akan pulang lebih awal hari ini karena besok kita punya jadwal." Aku menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Kupikir ketiga lelaki tadi sudah tidak ada disana, pantas saja suara berisik mereka sudah tidak terdengar sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Nana menepuk bahuku dan member isyarat agar mengikuti langkahnya, aku hanya bisa menurut. Aku melompat turun dari kursi meja bar yang lebih tinggi dan kakiku sendiri. Nana memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berbahan kayu yang terletak di sebelah meja bar  
"Kau tidak mengajakku ke ruangan _bekerja_mu, bukan?" nana tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaanku, ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu  
"Ini ruang pegawai, masuklah.. aku akan berganti pakaian dan mengambil ransel, atau kau mau bersama roy saja?" aku mengangguk dan ikut masuk kedalam ruangan tadi. Interior berkayu sedikit nyaman ditempati, sangat berbalik banding dengan nuansa bar diluar sana. Tenang dan nyaman mengisi nuansa berkayu yang menyelimuti ruangan ini. Tahu begitu aku memilih menunggu disini sekedar tidur atau duduk santai.  
"Ayo kita pulang! Ini sudah lewat tengah malam!" nana meraih tangan kananku dan berjalan lebih dulu keluar ruangan ini.

**~~~ STRANGER ~~~**

Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang menatap pemandangan gedung tinggi tiga lantai yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Lapangan hijau ini terlalu lebar untuk dibilang sebuah lapangan. Yang membuat eunhyuk menghela nafas bukan pemandangan sekolah ini. Tapi ini sekolah swasta mewah, dan nana begitu pandai menumpuk hutang yang ia tangguhkan. Ia selalu beralasan bahwa hanya ada sekolah ini yang dekat dengan rumah nana. Baiklah, semua sudah terlanjur maka ia harus menikmati semuanya. Ini akan menjadi lembaran untuk hidup barumu…. Jung Se ra.  
"Nama saya Yoon eunhyuk, salam kenal..mari berteman baik." Eunhyuk menyunggingkan senyumnya. Beberapa gadis mengacuhkan keberadaan eunhyuk yang berdiri di depan kelas memperkenalkan dirinya. Hanya mungkin beberapa siswa yang melihat dirinya memperkenalkan dirinya, tapi sisanya jangan ditanya. Mereka sibuk sendiri dan tidak menganggap keberadaan eunhyuk.  
"Hei anak baru! Bangku ini kosong, duduklah disitu!" eunhyuk melihat seorang lelaki berambut lurus panjang berwarna coklat muda. Tangan kanan lelaki itu mengenggam sebuah apel yang sudah digigit menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong yang berada tepat disebelahnya. Eunhyuk memutuskan mengambil duduk di bangku yang berada disebelah lelaki tadi. Ia meletakkan ranselnya santai dan mengenakan earphone sekedar mendengarkan lagu dari mp3 player yang ia bawa setiap saat. Beberapa saat eunhyuk teringat kalau ia tidak memiliki ponsel untuk saat ini, mungkin ia harus menabung atau sekedar berhutang pada nana lagi untuk membeli ponsel baru. Meski ia tidak mengenal siapapun untuk dihubungi, setidaknya untuk jaman sekarang ini gadget sangat diperlukan bukan?  
Saat eunhyuk hendak membuka buku favoritnya, lelaki disebelahnya melepas earphone yang bersemat di telinga kiri eunhyuk dan memasangkannya pada telinganya sendiri  
"Lagu inggris, aku sedikit tidak mengerti.. aku Lee donghae, kau Lee Hyukjae bukan?" eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas dan menerima uluran tangan lelaki yang bernama donghae itu.  
"Lee Hyukjae, panggil saja eunhyuk." Lelaki itu mengangguk paham dan menarik jabatan tangannya dengan eunhyuk begitupula gadis itu. Beberapa saat keduanya kembali diam, sebelum donghae kembali membuka percakapan  
"Pindahan darimana?" eunhyuk menoleh bingung pada donghae, ia melepas earphonenya dan bertanya kembali  
"Kau tadi bilang apa?" donghae tersenyum dan mengulang pertanyaannya.  
"Aku dari… paris, iya paris." Kali ini donghae berhenti bertanya dan hanya berdehem merespon jawaban eunhyuk. Setidaknya lelaki itu tidak membuka suara hingga guru jam pertama datang.

Donghae selesai mencatat, ia menyolek eunhyuk dengan ujung pulpen yang ia gunakan untuk menulis. Gadis itu menoleh bersamaan dengan colekannya yang kedua,  
"apa?" tanya eunhyuk seadanya. Donghae mendesah bingung, bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak tadi tapi gadis ini tidak berminat sama sekali untuk keluar sejenak atau sekedar mengisi perutnya dengan ke kantin.  
"Kau tidak mau ke kantin?" eunhyuk menggeleng dan kembali berkutat dengan catatannya yang tanggung hampir selesai. Kali ini donghae meletakkan pulpennya ke atas meja dan bangkit bangkunya. Lelaki itu berlari ke belakang memutari barisan bangku-bangku yang sebaris dengan bangkunya. Lelaki itu sudah berpindah tempat berdiri disisi meja eunhyuk  
"Kalau kau kenyang, kau juga butuh refreshing, ikut aku!" donghae menarik lengan eunhyuk agar mengikutinya. Korban penarikan hanya pasrah kemana ia dibawa, langkahnya tertatih-tatih beriringan dengan langkah donghae yang menarik lengannya. Ia sesekali melihat sekitar dan berhasil mengangkap banyak pasang mata menatapnya bingung.  
"Donghae, kupikir ini sedikit a-.." ucapan eunhyuk terhenti melihat ruang basket indoor yang menghipnotis penglihatannya. Kedua kaki kecil itu perlahan masuk ke dalam ruang indoor dengan lapangan dan beberapa bola basket yang tergeletak.  
"apa maksudmu kau mengajakku kemari?" eunhyuk berbalik dan bertanya pada donghae yang masih betah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang olahraga. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah eunhyuk, ia mengambil sebuah bola basket yang tergeletak dan lantai.  
"Kukenalkan dengan teman-temanku, mereka akan datang sebentar lagi." Eunhyuk mendengus sebal, meski begitu matanya tetap mengikuti pergerakan donghae yang berjalan melewatinya dan mulai men_dribble_ bola berwana oranye tua itu dan bergerak lincah seakan sedang dalam pertandingan sungguhan. Eunhyuk berbalik dan melihat sedikit kemampuan lelaki teman sebangkunya itu bermain dengan bola itu. Eunhyuk sudah bosan menunggui donghae yang justru mengacuhkannya dan lebih fokus pada permainan basketnya. Gadis itu berbalik dan hendak pergi. Tapi seketika berhenti saat melihat beberapa lelaki berdiri diambang pintu dan diantaranya familiar di mata eunhyuk.  
"Eh.. bukankah kau?!" eunhyuk menajamkan penglihatannya terhadap beberapa lelaki yang berjalan memasuki ruang olahraga santai.  
"Ya benar! Kau adik nana kan?" salah satu lelaki menyentil kening eunhyuk yang hanya termanggu di tempat. Tidak, gadis itu tidak mungkin tenggelam dalam pesona aneh beberapa lelaki itu. Yang ia fikirkan hanya sekelebat ketidak percayaan

'_What the Fuck?! Kenapa lelaki itu juga sekolah disini?!' _rutuk eunhyuk dalam hati meratapi kesialannya di hari pertama Ia sekolah.

Eunhyuk tak juga bergeming beberapa saat. Tubuhnya tetap menghadap pintu ruangan sebentar, tak lama ia melanjutkan langkahnya dan keluar dari ruangan. Lagi-lagi ia berpaspasan dengan seorang lelaki, tidak banyak.. hanya seorang. Lelaki yang sangat eunhyuk hafal meski ia baru melihat lelaki itu sekali. Lelaki berambut coklat pendiam dengan wajah poker facenya yang bertemu eunhyuk sewaktu di bar tadi malam. Bukan bertemu sih, hanya sekedar saling melihat saja.  
"Kyuhyun, cepatlah kemari!" Panggil seseorang dari dalam ruangan. Eunhyuk berbalik dan melihat lelaki tadi menoleh sebentar ke arah pintu ruang olahraga yang terbuka sebelum masuk kedalam ruangan itu

'_Jadi namanya kyuhyun.'_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 (Who Are You?)

**Stranger**

Author : Senashin0817

Pair :

Genre : Romance, Action

Rating : T+

Summary : "Aku memang bertaruh untuk mendapatkanmu." "Kau yakin? Aku bukan sembarang kalau main main-main."  
Semua sudah bermula. Dialah yang harus bertanggung jawab. Baiklah.. kita mulai sekarang, aku memang bukan orang jangan salahkan aku jika aku berubah jadi pengkhianatmu.

Warning :

GS, Action, Sedikit errr, typo bertebaran,

.

.

.

.

**Riview**

Eunhyuk tak juga bergeming beberapa saat. Tubuhnya tetap menghadap pintu ruangan sebentar, tak lama ia melanjutkan langkahnya dan keluar dari ruangan. Lagi-lagi ia berpaspasan dengan seorang lelaki, tidak banyak.. hanya seorang. Lelaki yang sangat eunhyuk hafal meski ia baru melihat lelaki itu sekali. Lelaki berambut coklat pendiam dengan wajah poker facenya yang bertemu eunhyuk sewaktu di bar tadi malam. Bukan bertemu sih, hanya sekedar saling melihat saja.

"Kyuhyun, cepatlah kemari!" Panggil seseorang dari dalam ruangan. Eunhyuk berbalik dan melihat lelaki tadi menoleh sebentar ke arah pintu ruang olahraga yang terbuka sebelum masuk kedalam ruangan itu

'_Jadi namanya kyuhyun.'_

**CHAPTER 2  
( Who Are You?)**

Langkahku terhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah mini nana. Aku menangkap beberapa lelaki paruh baya berdiri tepat di depan pagar rumah. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Sore hari? perlahan langkahku mendekat hingga tepat di belakang mereka. Mataku menajamkan penglihatan melihat diantara celah besi pagar. Nana sedang mengangkat beberapa pakaian yang ia keringkan di bawah sinar matahari. Apa-apaan itu ia mengenakan pakaian seminim itu, dan hot pantsnya kenapa sependek itu?! Dan kenapa aku mengurusinya, toh sudah biasa ia kenakan. Seseorang yang bekerja di club memang wajar mengenakan pakaian seminim itu. Orang biasa mengatakannya _style_

"Ah.. eunhyuk sudah pulang?" nana melambaikan tangan kearahku, aku mengangguk dan membuka pintu gerbang melewati beberapa lelaki paruh baya yang sepertinya terlalu fokus pada pemandangan disana. Bahkan ketika kubuka dan kututup gerbang rumah mereka tetap tidak bergerak di tempat.

"Masuklah.. akan kumasakkan makan malam." Aku mengangguk dan mengekor di belakang nana, langkahnya pelan daripada biasanya, mungkin karena membawa terlalu banyak pakaian. Ia berhenti tepat didepan pintu yang tertutup, tangan kirinya berusaha meraih gagang pintu meski menopang banyak pakaian. Aku beralih berdiri di sisi kiri nana, tangan kananku membuka kenop pintu dan menariknya pelan.

"Terima kasih, aku masuk dulu.. jangan lupa kunci pintunya." Ia masuk lebih dulu, aku hendak masuk tapi berhenti saat melihat secarik surat di bawah pintu. Kuambil surat itu dan membukanya sambil masuk ke dalam. Surat yang sudah biasa dikirim, tapi untukku? Siapa ang mengirimiku surat? 

**Dear, Eunhyuk**

**Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau pasti kenal padaku. Aku sudah tahu dimana keberadaanmu, tak lama lagi kau akan segera bertemu denganku dimanapun itu. Dan kuyakin kau hidup dengan baik meski bukan orang hidup berkecukupan. Kau tahan bukan hidup disini? Hiduplah bahagia, sebelum kebahagiaan meninggalkanmu kelak.**

**-M-**

Kubalik surat itu dan tidak menemukan jejak apapun. Tidak ada nama pengirim, alamat, maupun kejelasan surat. Siapa dia? M? dia pikir aku detektif conan yang bisa menebak begitu saja dengan inisial bodoh ini. Kekanakan sekali dia memberiku inisial, kenapa tidak langsung nama? Kebahagiaan meninggalkanku? Memang kapan kebahagiaan ada padaku?

"Eunhyuk, kenapa diam disana? Kau belum mengunci pintukah? Surat dari siapa itu?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke nana yang sudah berkutat di dapur. Pakaian kering tadi hanya tergeletak di sofa ruang tengah dalam keadaan berantakan. Aku menghela nafas dan menjawab seadanya

"Bukan, hanya surat aneh yang dikirim teman sekelas." Langkahku tertuju ke kamar dan menutup pintu kamarku pelan. Bersyukur nana tidak curiga dan bertanya lebih jauh lagi, Aku merasa lelah meski hari ini hanya sekolah dan duduk di bangku mendengarkan penjelasan guru. Surat tadi kulipat kembali dan kuselipkan diantar buku yang ditata nana di almari buku baru yang ia beli setelah membelikanku seragam ini, oke.. dia benar-benar ahli menambah hutangku. Blazer yang tadinya kukenakan kini sudah tergantung di balik pintu dengan rapi. Mataku tak sengaja melihat ransel biru donker yang tergentung tepat disebelah blazer Eunhyukgam. Ah iya! Aku jadi ingat dompet yang biasa kubawa pemberian William. Aku merogoh ruang kecil yang berada di sisi kanan ransel, bingo! Aku mendapatkan dompet tua seukuran saku yang sedikit robek di bawahnya. Biasanya ada beberapa lembar uang, yah.. setidaknya aku bisa membeli sesuatu yang bisa membantuku untuk kembali ke rumahku sesungguhnya. Dan seharusnya aku kembali ke sana mencari siapa itu M.  
"Eunhyuk! Kemari! Sudah selesai nih makanannnya!" aku memasukkan dompetku ke dalam saku blazer asal dan membuka pintu. Nana sedang menata makanan di atas meja sambil bersenandung kecil lagu. Aku mendekat padanya dan mengambil duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada di ruang makan. Menatap nana yang begitu semangat menata makanan yang telah ia masak.

"Makanlah.. aku beres-beres dapur sebentar lalu menyusul makan." Aku mengangguk dan meraih sumpit dan sendok yang sudah nana siapkan. Nana mendengus sebal, dan menahan sumpitku yang menyuap ke mulutku, aku beralih menatap manic mata gadis itu, ia menatapku seakan aku melakukan kesalahan.

"Sebagai anak baik, biasakan melakukan hal yang sopan, sebelum makan setidaknya ucapkan 'terima kasih untuk makanannya' 'aku akan dengan baik.' Sejak pertama disini kau hanya diam dan makan tanpa kata." Aku mengangguk dan mencoba apa yang nana ajarkan.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya, aku akan makan dengan baik." Kemudian memakan nasiku yang mulai mendingin. Nana tersenyum dan aku tahu itu meski tidak melihatnya. Perlahan ia mengusap lembut rambutku dan kuakui itu sedikit nyaman.

**~~~ STRANGER ~~~**

Seorang lelaki berseragam turun dari mobilnya dan melangkahkan kakinya msuk kedalam rumah besar disebelahnya seorang lelaki kekar mengenakan setelan abu-abu tua terus mengikuti langkahnya. Sedikit jengah, ia menahan dada lelaki disebelahnya  
"aku mau masuk kamar, kau tunggu disini, aku butuh privasi.. bilang pada ayah." Lelaki itu masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu keras. Lelaki berbadan kekar tadi berdiri di sebelah pintu kamar dan berdiri sesuai posisinya.

"Ini berlebihan." Lelaki itu duduk diatas ranjang king size miliknya dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar dan pikirannya menerawang jauh membayangkan sesuatu menarik. Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu kamar membuyarkan lamunan lelaki itu.

"Tuan donghae, ada tamu untuk anda." Donghae bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkah membuka pintu "Siapa?" tanyanya singkat, perempuan paruh baya yang merupakan pembantu donghae membungkuk sekilas kemudian menjawab

"Yesung, ia bernama kim yesung." donghae mengangguk mengerti, kemudian member isyarat ke pembantunya agar bisa pergi. Saat itu juga donghae menutup pintu dan mengganti pakaiannya cepat. Ia keluar kamar dan menuju ruang tamu menemui lelaki bernama yesung itu. Ia melihat seorang namja berambut cepak duduk diatas sofa sembari memainkan ponselnya. Donghae mengambil duduk tanpa menyapanya terlebih dahulu

"Kenapa datang kesini sekarang? Tumben, biasanya kau datang malam." Lelaki dihadapannya tertawa renyah seperti melihat atau mendengar hal lucu.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengundang, tahu bar di gangnam street bukan? Malam ini kita merayakan ulang tahun suga, toh ini akhir pekan, dan besok libur.. datanglah.." donghae tersenyum, ia mengangguk pertanda menyetujui undangan yesung yang terkesan memaksa. Meski begitu lelaki itu teman donghae, sangat tidak mungkin ia menolak mentah-mentah ajakan teman sendiri.

"Oh iya donghae, kudengar ada murid baru masuk kelasmu?" donghae mengangguk lagi "Cantikkah?" lanjut yesung.

"Cantik, lebih terkesan campuran, tapi dialeknya seperti dialek daegu, lucu bukan? Padahal wajahnya sedikit barat." Yesung mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan donghae

"Tapi sedikit tertutup, kalau tidak salah namanya Lee Hyukjae." "Hyukjae?" tanya yesung memastikan, alisnya seketika berkerut bingung. Donghae menatap yesung semakin bingung melihat raut wajah bingung yesung

"Hyung kenal?" yesung mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban "Kupikir namanya ridak asing." Donghae tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban yesung. Ia sudah mengira yesung tidak mungkin kenal, nama Eunhyuk cukup banyak di korea ini. Gadis itu murid baru, mana mungkin yesung secepat itu tahu padahal seharian ini Eunhyuk terus bersamanya.

"Yaudah, aku harus menemui kyuhyun dulu, aku ada keperluan, jangan lupa datang pukul 10, awas terlambat!" donghae terkekeh dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya kewajah yesung membuat lelaki itu menggeram kesal.

Eunhyuk duduk di depan meja bartender, yah.. tempat biasa ia duduk. Berhubung ini akhir pekan, ia bisa ikut nana untuk bekerja. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa jika di rumah. Tapi diluar dugaannya jika club Eunhyukmai ini di malam akhir pekan. Dan tidak jauh lebih baik daripada di rumah tanpa kegiatan.  
"Hei! Ini untuk meja 18! Kau cepatlah kemari pesanan ini sudah lama disini!" sedaritadi paman roy berteriak ke pelayan-pelayan itu dan sedikit mengusik Eunhyuk. Apalagi tidak jarang, paman roy mengucapkan kata-kata kasar karena pelayan tak sebanding dengan jumlah pesanan. Sedikit jengah, Eunhyuk turun dari kursinya dan meraih satu baki yang sejak tadi tidak dijamah oleh satu pelayanpun.

"Paman, ini kemana…biar aku bantu." Paman roy menatap Eunhyuk seakan bertanya _'yakin?' _Eunhyuk tersenyum polos membuat paman roy sedikit luluh.

"Meja 10, itu yang diujung… hati-hati kalau dia mabuk,jangan menggubris ya.. bisa bahaya." Eunhyuk mengangguk sekilas dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja yang paman roy maksud. Sesekali ia meringis karena orang-orang yang sedang menari menyenggol baki yang ia mengantarkan pesanan di club jauh lebih susah daripada di café. Eunhyuk berbelok ke kanan mendekati pintu masuk, menuju meja 10 yang berada di ujung, Eunhyuk harus melewati pintu masuk untuk menjangkau meja itu. Eunhyuk melewati sisi-sisi _dance floor _yang sedikit memutar daripada memotong tapi semua minuman yang ia bawa tumpah.  
"Ini pesanan anda." Eunhyuk meletakkan pesanan yang tadi ia bawa ke meja dari baki yag ia bawa. Eunhyuk tidak melihat sekalipun lelaki yang duduk di kursi itu. Ia hanya melihat lelaki itu mengenakan kemeja biru tua dan kedua lengan yang dilipat sesiku.

"Terima kasih, cantik." Perut Eunhyuk sedikit mual mendengar pujian lelaki itu apalagi diucapkan dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Ia bergegas pergi kembali ke meja bartender, tapi tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang

BRUK

Eunhyuk terjungkal ke belakang karena ia berlari cepat. Seseorang yang menabraknya itu menahan punggung Eunhyuk agar tak jatuh kebelakang dengan lengannya. Wajahnya begitu dekat, bahkan Eunhyuk bisa merasakan hembusan nafas menerpa wajahnya.  
"Kau Eunhyuk, bukan?" Eunhyuk berjengit kaget, ia terburu bangun dan mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk, keadaan club yang gelap hanya diterangi lampu berkelip tidak membuat penglihatannya bekerja dengan baik.

"Sudah kau baca surat dariku?" Eunhyuk menatap lelaki itu tidak percaya. Ia melangkah maju hendak meraih lelaki itu. Tapi ia langsung mundur dan berlari pergi. Eunhyuk mengejar dan meletakkan baki asal, keduanya berlari keluar club dan menuju gang kecil. Eunhyuk kembali mengumpat karena gang begitu kecil dan gelap. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun, Ia melihat siluet seseorang melompati dinding tinggi cepat. Ia mendekati dinding dan hanya melihat tumpukan tinggi barang bekas. Tong, kotak kayu, ia melompat ke kotak kayu yang paling bawah, kemudian melompati tong yang ditumpuk kotak kayu lain. Kotak terakhir sedikit jauh lebih tinggi karena berupa tumpukan tong yang ditumpuk tanpa kotak kayu, Ia terus melompat hingga lengannya meraih ujung dinding tinggi itu, tapi tumpukan yang ia pijak terakhir runtuh dan membuatnya jatuh terperosok ke tanah. Wajahnya mendarat ke tanah bersamaan tubuh yang lain.  
"Arrgghh…" Eunhyuk meringis dan mencoba bangkit, tapi sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Tangan kanannya meraih tiang yang berada di dekatnya, mencoba menarik tubuhnya berlandai di dinding gedung yang tak jauh dari tiang. Helaan nafas berhembus dari bibirnya begitu punggungnya berhasil berlandai di dinding gedung itu. _'siapa lelaki itu? Kenapa gesit sekali?' _berbagai pemikiran mulai bermunculan dalam otak Eunhyuk beriringan, semakin membuat rumit pikiran Eunhyuk dan akhirnya ia menyerah dan kembali mencoba bangkit dengan bantuan tiang dan dinding. Langkah kaki Eunhyuk terdengar menggema di gang kecil yang sepi, ia meringis sesekali saat punggungnya menemukan posisi yang salah dan membuat punggungnya terasa sakit.

Sesampai Eunhyuk di dekat ujung gang menuju ke club. Suara langkah seseorang terdengar oleh Eunhyuk, seketika langkah gadis itu berhenti dan telinganya mencoba memastikan jarak langkah itu. Suara langkahnya semakin keras dan bayangan mulai terlihat membesar pertanda seseorang datang mendekat. Eunhyuk mencoba bersembunyi di sela antara dua dinding yang cukup sempit. Ia menahan ringisan karena punggungnya tertekan.  
"Siapa disana?" kedua alis gadis itu menyatu, keningnya berkerut. Kembali bingung mendengar suara tenor seorang lelaki. "Siapa disana?" lagi-lagi lelaki itu memastikan, dan Eunhyuk semakin yakin dengan suara orang itu, tapi kenapa ia disini di tengah malam?

"Kau sedang apa disana, Eunhyuk?" Eunhyuk terkejut bukan main saat seseorang sudah berdiri didepannya persis. Karena gang yang gelap Eunhyuk tidak bisa memastikan siapa yang datang

"Kenapa babak belur begitu, habis jatuh? Ayo kuantar pulang." Eunhyuk menatap lelaki itu bingung "Aku donghae, lee donghae.. teman sebangkumu." Kening Eunhyuk kembali berkerut, kenapa donghae disini malam-malam? Pantas saja ia merasa familiar dengan suara khas lelaki itu. Mengetahui keadaan berubah aman, Eunhyuk beranjak untuk keluar dari tempa persembunyiannya, sialnya dewi fortuna sudah pergi meninggalkannya dengan lelaki teman sebangkunya itu.

"Susah keluar ya? Sini kubantu." Donghae meraih kedua lengan Eunhyuk, menariknya perlahan dan berubah kuat. Eunhyukpun berusaha menarik tubuhnya keluar, ia melirik ke belakang sekilas dan melihat pakaiannya tersangkut sebuah paku.

"Donghae ini tersangk-.."

SRAAKK

Suara robekan menghentikan perkataan Eunhyuk. Bersamaan gadis itu berhasil lepas dan jatuh ke depan karena tarikan kuat donghae, lelaki itu juga tidak seimbang dan membuatnya jatuh kebelakang ditindih Eunhyuk yang jatuh ke depan. Keduanya terjatuh di tanah dengan keadaan diluar dugaan, apalagi gang yang gelap hanya diterangi satu lampu redup di sudut belokan gang yang berjarak beberapa meter dari keduanya.  
"Emmm.. Eunhyuk…" Eunhyuk membuka matanya perlahan, matanya tadi ia tutup takut-takut mendarat diatas tanah. Donghae sedikit merasa kikuk, apalagi ia bisa melihat jelas bahu Eunhyuk yang sedikit terbuka karena pakaian yang ia kenakan robek bagian leher sampai bahu dan mengekspose bahu pucat gadis itu.  
"Ah.. maaf!" seru Eunhyuk kemudian bangkit dari tubuh donghae, disusul donghae yang mendudukkan diri. Jadilah keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan keadaan yang acak-acakan.

"Pakai ini." Donghae mengulurkan hoodie yang tadi ia kenakan. Gadis dihadapannya hanya menatapnya bingung, matanya sedikit menyipit menajamkan penglihatan di tengah penerangan redup.

"Bahumu, itu robek." Eunhyuk melihat kea rah bahu kirinya yang sudah terbuka lebar karena pakaian yang ia kenakan robek. Ia bergegas merebut hoodie yang donghae tawarkan dan memakainya. Saking malunya, ia bahkan lupa dengan punggungnya yang terasa sakit.  
"Aku duluan, termia kasih bantuanmu, hoodienya kukembalikan besok saat masuk." Eunhyuk bergegas bangkit dan berlari pergi meninggalkan donghae yang membatu dalam posisi duduknya.

Eunhyuk menopang dagunya bosan. Lagi-lagi harus duduk tanpa kegiatan di depan meja bartender. Pelanggan sudah berkurang meski club tetap ramai. Sesekali paman roy mengajak Eunhyuk berbicara, mungkin akan sedikit menyenangkan jika paman roy mulai bercerita hal lucu yang membuat Eunhyuk tertawa. Tapi pesanan begitu menumpuk membuat paman roy untuk melihat Eunhyuk beberapa saat saja tidak sempat. Kedua tangan lelaki itu bergerak gesit membuat, mencampur dan mengocok minuman yang ia buat. Eunhyuk hanya bisa bertopang dagu sambil menyeruput milkshake yang paman roy buat bosan. Nana sendiri sudah menghilang batang hidungnya begitu sampai di tempat ini, terlalu sibuk bekerja mungkin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau datang sendirian?" Eunhyuk menoleh ke kanan begitu mendengar nama seseorang yang ia kenal. Paman roy sedang berbincang dengan seorang lelaki berambut coklat yang waktu itu juga datang bersama yesung. Sesaat Eunhyuk menatap lelaki yang sangat pendiam itu. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi lebih tinggi daripada Eunhyuk maupun paman roy. Lelaki itu melihat-lihat sekitar dan mengambil duduk di salah satu kursi disana. Paman roy meninggalkan kyuhyun dan lelaki itu tampak menunggu sambil meminum segelas minuman yang paman roy suguhkan. Sesekali lelaki itu mengecek ponsel yang ia taruh diatas meja bartender. Tidak, Eunhyuk tidak menyukai lelaki bernama kyuhyun itu, hanya penasaran saja.. mungkin. Eunhyuk saja tidak tahu rasanya jatuh cinta, atau sekedar suka… sepertinya seumur hidup ia belum pernah merasakannya.  
"Kau…" lelaki itu membuka suara, lamunan Eunhyuk buyar dan kembali menoleh ke arah kyuhyun. "Kau memanggilku?" tanya Eunhyuk polos, lelaki itu mengangguk

"Ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk seadanya, lelaki itu menunjuk kea rah dirinya tapi sepertinya yang lelaki itu maksud adalah hoodie yang ia kenakan

"Itu mirip dengan milik temanku, tapi.. sepertinya memang miliknya." Kyuhyun kembali diam, begitu juga Eunhyuk yang hanya diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik kyuhyun yang begitu tenang.

"Memang milik temanmu, donghae kan?" lelaki itu diam dan memutar kursinya, menghadap Eunhyuk yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Kenal donghae ya? Kau gadis yang tadi bersama donghae di sekolah, bukan? Kau tahu dimana dia?" Eunhyuk mengeryit bingung, jadi kenapa donghae tadi ada di dekat club karena ia akan bertemu kyuhyun? Tapi kenapa belum datang, gang tidaklah sangat jauh dari club. Tapi Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng agar tidak ditanyai lebih lanjut tentang keberadaan lelaki menyebalkan itu. Lagi-lagi kyuhyun kembali tenang, lelaki itu kembali meminum minumannya, tapi kali ini sekali teguk habis. Kemudian lelaki itu turun dari kursi dan melangkah pergi setelah paman roy memberikan sesuatu pada lelaki itu. Eunhyuk menatap kepergiaan kyuhyun diam, terEunhyukh lelaki itu akan melakukan apa, itu bukan urusannya.  
"Sudah bosan ya? Mau pulang lebih dulu?" Eunhyuk beralih melihat nana yang sudah berdiri dibalik meja bartender, tepat di depannya.

"Bosan, tapi kau pulang jam berapa? Kalau masih lama, baru aku pulang." Nana mengangguk, lalu melempar kunci dengan gantungan boneka beruang mungil berwarna coklat pada eunhyuk,Tak lama gadis itu kembali melenggang pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian lagi. Wajah eunhyuk berubah malas dan merengut,

"Nana sepertinya kedatangan banyak tamu, kau pulanglah.. ini sudah lewat tengah malam." Eunhyuk mengangguk malas. Gadis itu turun dari kursi dan keluar club malas. Ia harus jalan kalau pulang lewat tengah malam. Eunhyuk berbelok di gang jalan pintas menuju rumah nana, tapi tak sengaja ia melihat dua orang sedang berbincang di bawah lampu yang redup. Eunhyuk membeku, Eunhyuk tahu siapa lelaki itu.

**~~~ STRANGER ~~~**

Aku membanting tubuhku ke atas bangkuku. Punggungku berlandai di punggung bangku cukup membuat punggungku sedikit nyaman. Lagi-lagi lelaki itu mengoceh begitu aku datang. Memang dia baik sudah meminjamkanku hoodienya waktu it-.. astaga! Aku lupa dengan hoodie miliknya, sepertinya sudah dicuci nana waktu itu.  
"Emm.. donghae, maaf… hoodiemu tertinggal di rumah." Lelaki itu justru tertawa geli menatap wajahku, eyesmile jelas terlihat di wajahnya yang terkesan sedikit cool.

"Kenapa malah tertawa, aku meminta maaf, bodoh." Lagi-lagi ia tertawa, semakin membuatku naik pitam saja. Ia mengusap rambutku lembut dan tersenyum "Tidak masalah." Seperti biasa, ia terlihat begitu semangat dan ramah. Mungkin terkadang aku harus bersabar dengan ocehannya yang tiada ujung. Tapi disisilain lelaki itu akan menghibur saat bosan datang, yah.. ada sisi-sisi yang berlawanan.

"Donghae, kyuhyun mencarimu." Reflek aku melihat kearah lelaki yang tiba-tiba datang dan menunjuk kea rah pintu kelas. Aku melihat punggung seseorang yang sudah kuhafal. 

"Kyuhyun? Kenapa mencariku sepagi ini?" gerutu donghae kemudian bangkit dan menghampiri punggung lelaki yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas. Sebenarnya aku merasa ada yang menarik dari kepribadian kyuhyun, pendiam mungkin?

"Eunhyuk- kan? Kau Eunhyuk dari new Zealand?" wajahku berubah tegang, kenapa ada yang mengenalku? Padahal sudah terlanjut aku menyimpan identitas asliku sendiri. Kutatap wajah gadis dengan surai hitam panjang yang menunjuk diriku dengan wajah polosnya. Aku menggeleng pelan membuat dirinya menghela nafas panjang, tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya

"Sudah kuduga tidak mungkin, aku Lee Yu ri, Lee Hyukjae kan?" Aku mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan yuri, aku tersenyum kecil sembari menatap gadis berperawakan manis dan lebih tinggi dari Eunhyuk itu.

"Kau dekat dengan donghae, ya? Padahal baru sehari ketemu, atau kalian teman lama?" yuri mengambil duduk di bangku depanku, gadis itu bertopang dagu di atas meja.

"Boleh kau bilang begitu." Aku menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal, rasanya masih terasa aneh jika sudah harus berbincang dekat dengan yuri, baru beberapa menit berkenalan. Tapi penasaran menjalar dibenakku darimana gadis itu tahu kalau aku berasal dari new Zealand? Apa aku pernah kenal dengannya? Hanya dibalas lamunan, yuri mulai bosan dan bangkit dari bangku kemudian melenggang pergi. Setidaknya ia sudah bisa kenal dan memiliki teman baru meski gadis itu tidaklah banyak merespon dirinya.

Kyuhyun duduk di bawah pohon mapel tinggi yang berada di lapangan. Sesekali menguap karena kebosanan. Pelajaran olahraga bukan pelajaran yang ia sukai, dan ia memutuskan duduk disini setelah melewati ujian _sprint _sejauh 100 meter. Kyuhyun mengaku ia lelah setelah berlari, dan semua orang bisa lihat dari tubuh kurus pucatnya menandakan lelaki itu sedikit mudah lelah. Matanya menyisir seluruh lapangan yang juga digunakan siswa kelas 2, kyuhyun hanya mengenal donghae disana, berarti itu kelas lelaki _talkactive _yang selalu mengoceh dimanapun ia berada. Tak sengaja kedua manic mata sayu lelaki itu melihat sesosok gadis berambut hitam sebahu berdiri disebelah donghae memperhatikan guru menjelaskan pelajaran mengenai praktek lompat tinggi, gadis pendiam yang waktu itu ia temui di club bukan? Kyuhyun tahu bahwa gadis itu yang sering donghae ceritakan sebagai teman sebangkunya, lelaki itu banyak menceritakan soal gadis yang bernama Eunhyuk itu akhir-akhir ini.

"Yo! Melamun saja!" kyuhyun berjengit kaget begitu lelaki beambut blonde itu menepuk bahunya kencang sambil berteriak tepat di telinganya

"Aku tidak tuli, bodoh." Yesung terkekeh mendengar olokan kyuhyun yang sudah biasa ia dengar, mungkin bisa juga disebut konsumsi rutin. Tangan kanannya mengulurkan sebuah botol air minum pada kyuhyun, namun hanya mendapat lirikan dua mata sayunya meski pada akhirnya kyuhyun menerima botol uluran yesung.

"Kau sejak tadi melihat kea rah sana, melihat donghae ya?" kyuhyun tersedak air minumnya sendiri, diantara semua orang yang menganggur, mungkin hanya yang paling bodoh yang mau melihat donghae beraktivitas. Lelaki _talkactive _itu mungkin akan senang dan mengoceh panjang mendengar ucapan yesung.

"Bukan, aku hanya merasa gadis yang bersama donghae itu pernah kutemui… di club mungkin?" kyuhyun menoleh ketika ia mendengar yesung menjentikkan jarinya

"Aku juga merasa begitu, seingatku Eunhyuk yang itu adik nana, kau bisa tanya nana, kau ingat nana bukan?"

"Nana? Nana park?" yesung mengangguk yakin, kyuhyun hanya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah lapangan. Ia langsung membuang pandangannya saat sadar Eunhyuk sedang menatapnya balik dengan wajah kebingungan. Yesung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kyuhyun yang sangat aneh itu, ia bisa lihat kyuhyun tampak begitu bodoh sambil mengalihkan padangannya.

"Kalau sudah selesai, kembalilah ke kelas.. jam pelajaran akan berakhir sebentar lagi." Yesung menepuk bahu kyuhyun sekilas kemudian pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang hanya diam tak bergeming.

Eunhyuk mendudukkan diri setelah berganti pakaian. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal setelah berlari pada saat jam olah raga. Tangan kirinya meraih tissue dari atas meja dan mengusap pluh di keningnya sambil tangan kanannya meminum minuman yang tadi ia beli di kantin. Beberapa saat kemudian, yuri datang membawa bekal makanannya ke meja Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk, mau makan denganku? Oh iya.. kau tahu Leeteuk, kan?" Eunhyuk menggeleng bingung mendengar yuri kembali bercerita, gadis cantik itu cukup terkenal juga. Dan sialnya, Eunhyuk lagi-lagi bertemu seorang _talkactive _yang akan berceloteh panjang lebar, dan seharusnya Eunhyuk harus bisa membiasakan diri.

"Dia itu senang sekali menari-nari yah seperti ini… " yuri bangkit dan bangku yang tadi ia duduki, mulai menari-nari hal aneh yang sedikit membuat Eunhyuk geli, tapi tetap saja di wajah gadis itu tak tersungging senyuman. Sesekali yuri akan bernyanyi aneh yang semakin membuat Eunhyuk geli, mungkin Eunhyuk hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil ketika hal yang dilakukan yuri benar-benar lucu. Dari pintu kelas, Eunhyuk beralih melihat donghae yang melangkah menuju bangkunya. Lelaki berambut hitam itu tersenyum begitu melihat Eunhyuk sedang bercanda dengan yuri. Keadaan kelas yang gaduh tidak juga membuat Eunhyuk senang, justru ia merasa telinganya sakit dan akan segera meledak.

"Kau juga harus tahu gerakan yang ini." Yuri naik ke atas bangku donghae yang ada disebelah Eunhyuk, ia mulai bergerak aneh lagi, tetapi kali ini tiba-tiba donghae muncul dan menarik lengan yuri agar turun. "Turunlah!"

"Kenapa aku sedang bercanda dengan Eunhyuk, kau keluar saja lee donghae!" bentak yuri kesal, padahal ia baru menghibur Eunhyuk agar bisa tersenyum. Tetap saja gadis itu kukuh untuk berdiri diatas bangku donghae, Lagi-lagi donghae menarik yuri, tapi kali ini tarikannya lebih kuat dan membuat yuri beserta bangku donghae jatuh bersamaan. Gadis itu mengaduh saat pantatnya berhasil mencium lantai. Tetapi donghae justru terburu membereskan isi ranselnya yang berceceran di lantai.

"Donghae, apa ini?" donghae menengadahkan wajahnya, lelaki itu membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat apa yang Eunhyuk bawa. Ia bergegas bangkit dan hendak merebut apa yang ada di genggaman eunhyuk.

"Kembalikan eunhyuk!" donghae hendak merebut, tapi eunhyuk justru memasukkan benda tadi ke dalam ranselnya. "Akan kukembalikan, tapi beritahu aku dulu, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

TBC

Huaaahhh… chapter 2 muncul :-) apa kabar readers semua? maafkan hamba terlambat update.. liburan internet rumah malah error… Sena sebenarnya pengen riviewsnya naik jauh pesat di chapter ini,,, maaf belum munculin actionnnya, ini masih bentuk pengenalan, mungkin action akan muncul belakang hehe… makasih buat riviews yang kemarin. Gomawo sangat! Don't forget to RnR nde? Gomawo ^^ mian kalo jelek yaa… maaf juga kalo chap ini membuat kalian nyesel menanti lama, gomawo semuanya ^^

Reply

**HAEHYUK IS REAL**** : **Maaf yg kemarin emang itu typo berat jadi banyak yang bikin bingung… yg asli lee hyuk jae kok, gomawo ^^

**azihaehyuk**** : **iyaaaaaa banget…. Maaf ya baru lanjut, koneksi error selama liburan eeeee, gomawo ^^

**hyuknie411**** : **Maaf gk kilat, moga di chapter ini jadi dong yaaaaaaa , gomawo sangat ^^

**tiarahyuk : **Iyaaaaaa, gomawo yaaaa ^^

**ratu kyuhae**** : **No kyuhyuk nde, aku haehyuk shipper kok….. hehe… gomawo ^^


	3. Chapter 3 (Beware!)

**Stranger**

Author : Senashin0817

Pair :

Genre : Romance, Action

Rating : T+

Summary : "Aku memang bertaruh untuk mendapatkanmu." "Kau yakin? Aku bukan sembarang kalau main main-main."  
Semua sudah bermula. Dialah yang harus bertanggung jawab. Baiklah.. kita mulai sekarang, aku memang bukan orang jangan salahkan aku jika aku berubah jadi pengkhianatmu.

Warning :

GS, Action, Sedikit errr, typo bertebaran,

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3  
(Beware!)**

Aku menatap lelaki yang sejak tadi hanya terus diam dan menghela nafas jengah. Benda tadi masih kusimpan di dalam ranselku, Tapi kenapa ia belum juga mau membuka mulut siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Aku tidaklah main-main dengan ucapanku, tanpa lisensi izin, kau tidak boleh sembarang membawa benda tadi." Donghae mengangguk paham, tapi ia kembali diam dan melamun, sebenarnya ia berfikir apa? Sejak tadi tidak kunjung selesai juga. Bersamaan dengan itu helaan kembali berhembus dari bibirnya, ia mulai membuka pembicaraan

"Aku bukanlah orang yang bisa kau tebak, aku jauh daripada yang kau bayangkan, kenapa aku membawa benda itu kemanapun, karena itu senjata yang memang harus kubawa." Aku mendengus kesal, aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabaranku. Tangan kananku merogoh isi ranselku dan mengambil benda itu. Kulempar pistol milik donghae ke atas meja kasar, ia berjengit kaget dan menatapku bingung

"Apa kau mafia? Kenapa dikejar banyak orang, dalam bahaya bukan? Sudahlah, itu bukan urusanku." Aku bangkit dari bangku yang kududuki dan beranjak keluar, membuka pintu kelas kasar dan menutupnya asal, aku benar-benar merasa dibuat penasaran oleh lelaki itu. Langkahku menuju perpustakaan sekolah yang memang selalu sepi, dan duduk di kursi paling ujung yang jauh dari orang-orang. Rasanya nyaman bisa tenang di tempat sunyi seperti ini. Earphone sudah melekat di kedua telingaku dan mendengarkan musik sambil membaca buku selingan. Beberapa saat aku sudah kembali tenang, isi kepalaku kembali berputar rasa penasaran terhadap diri donghae maupun kyuhyun. Ada yang aneh dari keduanya yang begitu menyimpan banyak rahasia.

Seseorang tiba-tiba menarik lenganku ke balik rak di ujung. Aku mencoba melepaskan genggamannya, tapi justru cengkramannya pada pergelanganku semakin kencang. Aku memberontak kuat, tapi ia justru menarikku dan membekapku.

"Yak! Ap-…" tiba-tiba benda lembut asing menempel pada bibirku. Sial! Dia menciumku! Aku memukul dadanya kuat dan kakiku hendak menendang tulang keringnya. Lelaki lain memukul lelaki itu dari arah samping secara tiba-tiba. Lelaki yang menciumku terhuyung dan akhirnya terjungkal kesamping, sudut bibirnya berdarah karena pukulan tadi yang ia terima. Aku bisa mencium bau sisa lem begitu lelaki tadi mendekat. Jadi dia mabuk lalu menciumku, shit!

"Kau baik-baik saja?" aku menoleh ke kiri, kulihat sesosok kyuhyun yang berdiri disebelahku dengan tangan kanan mengepal terdapat bercak darah, sepertinya tangan itu yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memukul. Aku mengangguk pelan dan hendak pergi, tapi lelaki mabuk tadi sudah bangkit dan menarik rambutku ke belakang.

"Hei… Cho kyuhyun, jangan main-main kau… pangeran sekolah, tidak boleh disini… harusnya kumpul dengan teman-temanmu sana, biar aku disini bersama gadisku ini." Ujarnya penuh keyakinan,

BUAGH

Lagi-lagi pukulan mendarat di wajah lelaki itu. Kyuhyun tampak geram dengan sikap lelaki itu.

"Gadismu? Dia ini kekasihku, bagaimana aku tak marah!" aku mendelik kesal, bagaimana bisa kyuhyun mengakui aku sebagai kekasihnya?!

"Ya ap-.." kyuhyun menginjak kakiku agar aku diam. Sial! Sudah mengaku kekasih, kakiku juga diinjak. Lelaki tadi tampak kesal dan hendak membalas pukulan kyuhyun, tapi karena mabuk ia meleset dan kyuhyun bisa balik memukul lelaki itu dengan mudah. Aku hanya bisa diam menonton keduanya, tidaklah wajar kalau aku turut ikut dalam perkelahian itu.

"Ya! Ya! Ada apa ini?" bentak penjaga perpustakaan kesal, keributan seperti ini memang tidak seharusnya terjadi di perpustakaan. Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap penjaga tadi santai

"Dia mabuk, dan kekasihku menjadi korban, hampir disetubuhi oleh lelaki ini, bawa saja ke ruang kepala sekolah." Kyuhyun melewati penjaga dengan santai, ia menggenggam pergelanganku perlahan.

"Ayo ikut denganku sebentar.." bisik kyuhyun tepat di telingaku, aku mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kyuhyun entah kemana. Dan lagi-lagi aku harus berurusan dengan salah satu lelaki mencurigakan ini.

Kyuhyun duduk tenang diatas bangku sambil membaca buku. Tidak sedikitpun ia melirikku dan membiarkanku diam sendirian seperti ini. Mata sayunya terlihat begitu serius membaca buku _Sherlock_ bersampul hitam, dan termasuk buku yang cukup tebal. Aku sedikit tidak menduga bahwa orang seperti kyuhyun menyukai hal demikian. Aku menutup mataku dan duduk berlandai di pohon besar yang membuat tempat duduk kami teduh. Tangan kananku mengusap kening bekeringatku dan tangan lainnya meraih ponsel dari saku seragam yang kukenakan. Suara gemerisik menemani suasana taman yang cukup sepi.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas." Ujarku, tapi tetap saja kyuhyun diam membaca buku tanpa melirik sedetikpun. Earphone bersemat di kedua telinga bertindik kyuhyun, sesekali jari telunjuk membalik halaman ke halaman yang telah ia baca. Sesaat aku bisa melihat mata sayu kyuhyun begitu fokus terlihat tajam dan serius seperti tidak ingin diganggu siapapun. Aku memutuskan pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak sadar aku sudah beranjak dari sisinya

"Mau kemana?" langkahku terhenti, sedetik kemudian ia menarik tubuhku membuatku kembali duduk disisinya

"Tidak, jangan pergi kemanapun… disini saja."

"Kau pikir aku hanya akan menjadi patung disebelahmu?!" kyuhyun meletakkan bukunya, kedua mata sayu nan tajam itu menatap langsung ke manik mataku, terlihat jelas kilatan tajam membuat seluruh tubuhku melemah seketika

"Aku hanya tidak tahu harus berkata apa, seharusnya kau yang membuka pembicaraan."

"Kau tahu aku tidak seperti donghae, jadi jangan samakan aku dengan teman-teman cerewetmu itu." Kyuhyun tersenyum, tidak! Dia menyeringai dan menatapku remeh, jemarinya menarik bahuku mendekat padanya

Wajah kyuhyun mendekat tepat beberapa centi di depan wajahku, kulit wajahku bisa dengan jelas merasakan hembusan nafas lembut kyuhyun yang masih tetap diam dalam posisi yang sulit dijelaskan. Kemudian lelaki itu berkata

"Faktanya aku tidak tahu so, let me know you from now."

Langkahku terhenti tepat di didepan gerbang rumah. Tidak seperti biasa hari ini gerbang rumah nana terbuka lebar dan tidak ditutup sama sekali. Pakaian yang terjemurpun belum diangkat satupun meski matahari sudah hampir tak terlihat di langit. Cuaca mendung hampir hujan, seharusnya nana mengangkat jemuran sejak tadi. Perlahan titik-titik air mulai berjatuhan dari langit, bergegas kuangkat lembaran pakaian yang tidak nana sentuh satupun. Terburu kubuka pintu rumah dan melepas sepatuku tanpa merapikannya ke dalam rak. Ada yang aneh disana, selain sepatuku ada sepasang sepatu lain yang diletakkan di bawah, apa nana kedatangan tamu? Sembari melepas sepatu, pernglihatanku menelusuri sepatu sneakers hitam yang biasa dikenakan laki-laki.

"Nana? Kau dimana?!" suaraku terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan, langkahku menelusur seluruh ruangan yang hanya beberapa besarnya. Tapi tak kunjung kutemukan batang hidung nana sekilas.

"_Hahaha,,, disana eoh?" _

"_Jangan… hentikan.. menggelikan." _

Samar-samar telingaku mendengar suara dari kamar nana yang terletak diujung belakang rumah. Semakin dekat, suara itu semakin terdengar jelas. Sesekali suara tadi diiringi suarat berderit yang menggelikan telingaku. Pintu kamar nana sedikit terbuka membuatku bisa sedikit mengintip isi kamar. Sudah sekian lama gadis itu belum pernah mengizinkanku untuk sekedar melihat isi kamar sekilas. Sepertinya ada yang janggal dengan nana, mungkin benar kata William. Tidak seharusnya aku percaya pada siapapun, dibalik celah pintu yang terbuka sisi kanan mataku berhasil menangkap pemandangan seisi kamar nana. Beberapa barang ditata rapi dalam sebuah almari besar dan tinggi, sedang sisanya dibiarkan tergeletak di lantai. Disudut ruangan bisa kulihat beberapa helai pakaian tergeletak dalam keadaan tidak terlipat. Tidak seperi nana yang biasanya selalu melipat pakaian sebelum tidur. Semakin aneh ketika aku melihat juga beberapa helai pakaian lelaki. Pikiranku sedikit berkelebat bingung mencoba menangkap sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

"astaga!" seruku tanpa sadar, seketika kedua tanganku menutup mulutku dan aku bergegas masuk kedalam kamar. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam sembari melandaikan punggungku ke belakang pintu yang tertutup. Takut-takut jika nana tahu apa yang baru saja kulihat adalah hal yang tidak seharusnya anak seusiaku lihat. Sejenak nafasku berhasil kembali normal, sesekali masih berhembus nafas panjang hingga menjadi lebih tenang.

"Eunhyuk, kau sudah pulang?" tubuhku melompat ke ranjang dan meraih selimut hangat di atas ranjang kesayanganku. Mataku terpejam bersamaan suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Dia tidur nana, sekarang kita lanjutkan saja…" samar-samar telingaku mendengar suara familiar seseorang yang tadinya sedang tidur dengan nana. Sesekali lelaki itu mendesah lesu karena nana terus bersikeras menolak ajakannya untuk melanjutkan kegiatan _'itu' _. Mataku mencoba untuk benar-benar terpejam dan beristirahat sejenak, semua terasa janggal terutama dengan lelaki itu sendiri. Kupikir aku pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu, suara baritone yang pernah berbisik malam itu membuatku teringat pada inisial M yang pernah mengirim surat. Kemungkinan besar lelaki yang sama dengan yang kutemui malam itu. Semua terasa janggal. Diantara suara _mistis _ yang terdengar kembali dari kamar nana. Kudengar suara balok kayu terbentur dari depan rumah nana yang terbilang kecil. Kupikir balok itu ditendang atau sekedar dilempar dengan sengaja. Tetapi seuara itu berlanjut dengan kaca jendela kamarku yang dilempar dengan sebuah batu menimbulkan suara pecahan yang menggema di sesisi rumah meski tetap teredam suara nana dan lelaki tadi. Tubuhku tersentak dan melompat turun dari ranjang.

"Argghh…" ringisanku terdengar keras. Mungkin karena keterkejutanku menginjak pecahan kaca jendela yang berceceran di lantai kamarku.

Seketika suara ketukan pintu kamarku menyusul membuatku bungkam. Suara nana terdengar kaget baru kusadari ia berteriak dari kamarnya sendiri. Siapa pengetuk kamarku? Tidak mungkin nana keluar kamar jikalau suara yang memanggilku terdengar dari jauh.

"Eunhyuk, kau baik-baik saja?!" Seruan terakhir nana semakin membuatku yakin jikalau yang mengetuk pintu kamarku bukanlah nana. Lokerku terbuka pelan tetap menimbulkan suara gesekan daun loker dengan bingkai loker itu. Pergelanganku gemetar terus mencoba membuka loker meski perlahan.

DUK DUK DUK

Ketukan pada pintu kamarku mengeras menjadi seperti dobrakan yang memaksa pintu untuk terbuka. Persetan dengan kelembutan! Tanganku membuka kasar loker dan hendak membuka pintu kamar sekedar memastikan siapa yang sejak tadi mengetuk pintu kamar.

"Astaga! Eunhyuk! Kau disana?! Jangan kunci kamarku!" langkahku berhenti diambang pintu, semakin jelas jika nana masih berada di dalam kamar. Tanganku meraih kenop pintu meski beberapa saat tak kunjung kubuka pintu kamar.

"Hei! Gadis manis…." Lagi-lagi suara bariton itu berbisik dibalik pintu kamarku. Sekujur tubuhku membeku tidak bisa bergerak sekedar membuka pintu kamarku yang sempat kukunci sekembaliku ke dalam kamar.

"Siapa disana?! Hei! Buka pintunya!" seruan nana seakan menjadi angin lalu tetap membuatku tersadar dari pemikiran konyol yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Lelaki malam itu bukan lelaki yang sama dengan sesosok yang bersama nana saat ini. Suaranya sedikit berbeda, jauh lebih terdengar berat daripada suara lelaki yang bersama nana. "Aku masih disini."

Kalimat terakhir lelaki itu sudah terdengar lebih jauh. Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara kunci yang dibuka dan derap langkah berisik yang membuatku sedikit bernafas lega. Disusul suara nana yang terus menggerutu di seluruh penjuru rumah membuatku merasa ia sudah aman. Kuputar kenop sekaligus membuka kunci pintu dan kubiarkan pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Tidak ada siapapun disana dan kupikir lelaki misterius itu sudah pergi.  
"Nana? Kau disana?" tak ada jawaban dari gadis itu begitu juga derap langkah berisik yang sempat kudengar tadi.

"Nana? Kau dimana?" langkahku tertuju menuju kamar nana yang terletak di ujung belakang. Tetapi kuhentikan langkahku saat melihat nana terlihat berdiri disebelah lelaki yang sejak tadi bersamanya menelusur seisi dapur mini yang berada tepat disebelah kamar nana.

"Kau mencari sesuatu?" Tanganku terulur menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk disana. Keduanya menoleh bersamaan dan tersenyum begitu melihatku duduk.

"Kau tadi tahu? Seseorang mengunci kamarku, kaukah?"

"Mengunci? Bahkan sejak tadi aku di kamar, dan seseorang memecahkan kaca jendela kamarku tanpa izin."

"Benarkah? Biar aku cek, Bryan.. bisa hari ini selesai disini? Aku pikir aku sudah lelah dan sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk dilanjutkan lagi."

Senyum terukir di wajah tirus lelaki yang bernama Bryan itu. Ia mengacak rambut nana sekilas dan mencium kening nana.

"Jangan khawatir, kalau butuh bantuan hubungi aku… kubantu kau apapun itu." Ia berlalu pergi meninggalkanku dan nana berdua.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarku hari ini, kunci kamarmu dan pastikan tidak aka nada seorang penyusup lagi, mungkin tadi seseorang salah masuk rumah."

Malam ini aku akan tidur di kamar nana. Diatas meja belajarku terbuka sebuah buku tebal dan beberapa buku catatan. Sejak tadi kejanggalan belum juga berakhir meski malam menjelang. Secarik surat kutemukan tergeletak dilantai tepat senja menjelang diantara petang dan siang. Mungkin dilempar bersama batu yang berhasil membuat kaca jendela kamarku pecah.

**Dear, Little wildjackson**

**Maaf kelancanganku hari ini merusak waktu istirahatmu. Kupikir aku berhasil mengusik harimu bukan? Tolong sampaikan perminta maafanku pada pemilik rumah yang kau tinggali saat ini. Lain waktu akan kugunakan cara yang lebih halus. Bagaimana sekolah barumu? Hidup barumu? Senang? Tetaplah berhati-hati…. Kau tidaklah selangkahpun menjauh dari takdirmu.**

**-M-**

Kuremas kasar surat itu dan terbengkalai diatas lantai. Nafasku berhembus pelan karena lelah. Bukan fisik, tetapi pikiranku yang terus harus dibuat berfikir mengenai lelaki misterius yang benar-benar membuat hidup baruku terasa tak bebas. Semua harus segera diakhiri, apalagi ia membicarakan mengenai menjauhi takdir. Bahkan aku yang menjalani hidup selama ini tak kunjung menebak kearah mana aku akan bergerak dan hidup. Kenapa ia bisa begitu saja memutuskan apa takdir dan masa depanku. That's chodding

**~~~ STRANGER ~~~**

Akhir pekan tiba di tengah musim gugur yang mulai menyelimuti seoul. Pendatang baru mulai berdatangan diantara pintu kedatangan penerbangan.

"_Pesawat penerbangan LA seoul boeing xxx telah mendarat." _

Beberapa turis berambut pirang kian meramaikan suasana Incheon Airport. Langkah berlalu lalang diantara cuaca dingin yang mulai terasa menusuk kulit tak menghalangi penerbangan untuk mengantar penumpang ke tempat tujuan.

"Permisi… ADUH…. Astaga, excuse me…."

BRUK

Dua tubuh yang saling bertubrukan tak terhindarkan diantara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Seorang gadis berpakaian casual itu tampak menggerutu sembari membenahi pakaiannya yang kusut karena berlari terburu-buru. Tubuh mungil dan rambut pirangnya terlihat sedikit berbeda dari orang barat lainnya.

"Andrea! Be careful…" gadis itu merengut sebal dan bangkit dari lantai yang licin karena basah.

"Sorry, Kupikir kita harus terbiasa dengan _hanggul_?" gadis itu melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan lelaki jangkung berambut pirang yang sejak tadi berjalan disisinya. Kaki gadis itu dihentak-hentakkan sembari bibirnya mengumpat segala macam umpatan mengalihkan rasa kesalnya. Lelaki itu tertawa keras memperlihatkan gigi-gigi rapi kebanggaannya. Langkah keduanya beriringan melewati lorong-lorong menuju pintu keluar. Percakapan ringan menunjukkan keakraban yang sudah keduanya jalin selama ini. Sesekali tertawa renyah membuat keduanya tak kurun fokus melihat jalan di depannya.

"Maaf, apa kalian… Tuan William dan Ny. Andrea?" keduanya saling menatap melihat satu sama lain. Kerutan di kening keduanya semakin jelas terlihat.

"Anda siapa?"

"Saya Thomas Alfred, asisten kalian selama disini, apa ny. Dan tuan sempat membicarakan emm.. _wildjackson_?" andrea melhat lelaki paruh baya dihadapannya curiga, bukan sembarang orang yang mengetahui seputar wildjackson atau sekedar mendengar nama keluarga yang cukup tersohor itu.

"Darimana kau tahu nama itu?" tanya andrea "Saya asisten beliau sebelum meninggal."

"Ohh asis-….WHAT THE HELL?! YOU SAID, ASSISTANT? OH GOD…. " andrea bereaksi diluar dugaan pria bernama Thomas itu, ia tertawa terbahak keras membuat beberapa orang disekitarnya dapat mendengar suara khas pria barat yang kental dengan aksen kebaratannya.

"Kalian melupakanku, sudah 20 tahun lalu kalian terakhir menemuiku, atau kita bertemu? Banyak kebetulan terjadi, melacak pemula memang sangat mudah." Tawa lelaki itu kembali pecah tak juga kunjung member jawaban atas rasa penasaran keduanya

"Mencari si kecil woldjackson kan? Ayo ikut aku!"

Deru langkah terburu saling berburu sampai lebih dulu di tempat tujuan. Semua arah langkah itu sama, gang ujung jalan yang dekat dari tempat mereka berkumpul. Diantaranya sudah bersiap merapikan eunhyukgam mereka dan mengekor dibelakang sang penguasa yang sering mereka sebut 'ketua' sesekali dianatar mereka meludah pada tempat yang tidak beraturan. Suara benturan benda-benda tak membuat warga disekitar terusik sekedar keberadaan mereka

"Eoh… kau rupanya, pangeran tampan?" lelaki yang dipanggil 'pangeran tampan' itu terkekeh menjawab sapaan lawn bicaranya

"aku tampan dan aku tahu itu, jangan banyak bicara… shut your lips!" sedetik kemudian kerusuhan dimulai. Saling memukul dan meninju tak luput dari benda yang juga dimanfaatkan sebagai senjata. Darah mengucurpun tak juga membuat amarha mereka musnah, rasa keperimanusiaan terlebih hilang seakan tak berlaku lagi.

BUG

Pukulan keras tepat mendarat dipelipis sang 'ketua pangeran tampan' lelaki itu meringis dan bangkit dari keterdudukannya karena pening menjalar seketika saat kepalanya dipukul. Ia membalas pukulan lelaki kekar dibelakangnya kesal, tangan kanannya meraih kerah eunhyukgam lelaki itu sedang kepalan tangan yang lain memukul telak wajah lelaki dihadapannya keras.

"Ketua! keamanan datang!" sang ketua berbalik menoleh ke ujung gang, bayangan langkah seseorang datang ia respon dengan dengusan kesal

"Mundur!" kerumunan bereunhyukgam putih itu berlari pergi meninggalkan lawan mereka yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Seolah-olah menerima kemenangan mereka telak tanpa perlawanan sama sekali. Wajah lebam dan penuh luka mereka hiraukan dibalik rasa senang mereka.

"Tidak asik, apa karena tua Bangka itu saja mereka kabur begitu saja." Lelaki itu tersenyum sinis melihat punggung lebar lelaki yang berlari menjauh itu _'kita lihat dimana kau akan mengaku kalah.' _Lelaki itu berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat motornya terparkir, sesekali ia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

Kaki jenjang itu menyusuri sudut jalan, bahu kecilnya bersemat ransle berwarna biru laut serta sneakers berwarna senada ia kenakan. Rambut sebahunya digerai membiarkan jatuh menutupi bahu mungilnya. Di kedua telinganya tersemat earphone beralun musik menemani langkah kecil menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Di belakangnya sesosok lelaki bereunhyukgam sama dengannya mengekor tanpa niatan untuk sekedar menyapa teman yang berjalan dahulu didepannya. Langkahnya terhenti di ujung jalan, persimpangan sepi tanpa mobil lewat. Ia hendak menyebrang menunggu lampu lalu lintas yang masih bersinar merah. Gadis itu bergumam kecil mengikuti alunan musik yang ia dengarkan. Langkah lelaki itu tertahan saat melihat lampu berubah hijau. Gadis itu bergegas menyebrangi persimpangan sedang lelaki yang mengekor melompat ke balik semak lebat yang ada disisi jalan. Sesekali ia menyembulkan kepalany sekedar melihat apa keadaan sudah aman. Tangan kanannya meraih ponsel dari dalam saku eunhyukgam yang ia kenakan

"Apa ini benar kau?" tatapannya berubah sendu menatap punggung gadis itu yang kian menjauh.

Eunhyuk melangkakan kakinya santai. Gumamannya serentak berhenti begitu juga langkah kakinya menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Ia berbalik sejenak melihat kekosongan yang ada di belakangnya. Entah itu hanya firasat atau apa tapi jelas sekali tadi ia merasakan seseorang berjalan tepat di belakangnya. Apa ia berbelok di jalan yang lain? Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua bahunya santai dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia kemudian berhenti kembali saat seekor anjing berjalan tertatih keluar dari kumpulan gunung sampah disisi jalan. Tatapannya lembut memungut anjing kecil berbulu halus lebih tampak seperti anjing cihuahua berwarna putih yang menggemaskan.

"Kau sakit ya, sepertinya tulangmu patah." Senyum gadis itu terukir menggendong anjing itu lembut dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Dari lawan arah ia bertemu seorang lelaki tampak kebingungan mencari sesuatu. Tatapan lelaki itu berhenti saat melihat eunhyuk tepat di depannya.

"Yang kau gendong itu, bukan anjingmu?" anjing dalam dekapan eunhyuk menggonggong keras, memberontak berusaha untuk sekedar turun dan berlari menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Itu… anjingmu?" lelaki itu mengangguk, eunhyuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk. Kakinya bergerak sedikit menimbulkan suara gesekan dengan sisi jalan.

"Terima kasih telah menemukan Jangga, sebagai ucapan terima kasih… aku traktir ice cream, ikutlah…." Eunhyuk mengangguk pasrah, telunjuk lelaki itu member isyarat agar eunhyuk mengekor padanya. Sesekali lelaki itu akan mengajak bicara anjing yang ada dalam gendongannya, kemudian tertawa keras. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengekor dalam diam tanpa hendak membuka suara sedikitpun.

"Jangga itu anjing penurut, hanya saja ia sering pergi meninggalkanku saat kami sedang keluar sekedar mencari angin segar." Eunhyuk menoleh tiba-tiba dari lamunannya

"Nde?" Tawanya seketika pecah melihat reaksi bingung eunhyuk. Tangannya mendekap anjing kecil sedang tangan lainnya memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Eyesmile berbentuk bulat sabit seketika membuat eunhyuk bersemu, terlihat manis untuk dimiliki seorang namja seperti donghae. Ya.. siapa sangka jika pemilik anjing itu adalah donghae. Kulit pucatnya tampak eunhyuksi mendekap anjing cihuahua berwarna putih yang terus bergelayut senang pada tubuh donghae.

"Kau baru pulang saat senja hampir lewat? Ini sudah lewat dari jam tambahan, kau ada tugas?" eunhyuk mengabaikan donghae berdehem pelan di tengah mencomot ice cream yang baru saja donghae belikan. Lengkungan manis kembali terukir di wajah donghae melihat ser begitu lucu menghabiskan ice creamnya.

"Ya! Kau mengabaikanku!" seru donghae kesal pada eunhyuk yang menghabiskan ice cream digenggamannya. Tepat saat matahari tenggelam, eunhyuk bngkit dari duduk dan berbalik melihat donghae begitu asik bermain dengan jangga. "Sudah saatnya aku pulang." Ujarnya singkat. Tatapan donghae beralih melihat eunhyuk berdiri dihadapannya.

"Mau kuantar? Ini sudah malam, berbahaya jika kau pulang sendiri." Lagi-lagi tolakan halus donghae terima, lelaki itu mendesis pelan sembari berdiri menggendong lagi anjing kecilnya yang bernama jangga itu. "Hati-hati." Pada akhirnya donghae mengalah dan membiarkan eunhyuk pulang sendirian. Persetan dengan gentleman, pada kenyataannya gadis itu yang terus menolak segala tawaran donghae. Donghae tersentak tiba-tiba, etah ia salah melihat atau apa. Tidak jelas ia melihat tetapi ia sangat yakin, terlihat di cermin simpangan bayangan seorang namja bersembunyi dibalik rerumputan di jalan seberang. Ujung senjata terarah mengikuti langkah eunhyuk kian menjauh

"Eunhyuk!" gadis itu berbalik dan menoleh pada donghae jengah.

DOR

Suara peluru melesat menggema diantara suasana sunyi. Peluru berhasil menembus batang pohon tebal sebelah eunhyuk, gadis itu meneliti sepanjang jalan. Suara berisik dari rerumputan seberang tempat lelaki tadi menghilang. Jangan-jangan… ia berlari menyebrangi jalanan terburu, kembali ke tempat ia mendengar sumber suara. Kakinya tak kurun berhenti menyebrangi jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai oleh lalu lalang kendaraan yang melintas.

TIIN TIIN

Semua berlangsung cepat, kesadaran eunhyuk belumjuga kembali mendengar klakson mobil yang melaju kencang dari arah tubuhnya benar-benar melambat bahkan sulit dikendalikan. Tubuh eunhyuk terlempar ke sisi jalan dan seorang lelaki yang terduduk disisinya, sekali lagi lelaki tu menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Kau gila ya? Baru selamat dari peluru sudah hampir membunuh dirimu sendiri!" eunhyuk menata detak jantungnya, hampir saja ia terbunuh hanya karena tergesa-gesa, kecerobohannya tidak hilang sejak dulu. Mungkin memang kecerobohan sudah mendarah daging padanya. Ia bangkit dan menghampiri balik semak-semak. Ia tak menemukan apapun, mencoba teliti untuk mencari.. tapi ia tak menemukan apapun. Tidak dengan donghae yang melihat kilauan dan sebelah tempat kaki eunhyuk berpijak

"Eunhyuk, lihat!" ia melihat kearah tunjuk donghae, matanya menangkap sebuah kalung berinisial M, sama seperti inisial dalam surat yang akhir-akhir ini dia terima. Tubuhnya menegang, jiwanya melayang. Semua terasa di ambang ketidak pastian, lagi-lagi ia harus menghadapi lelaki berinisial 'M' itu lagi.

"Eh? Bukankah itu milik…." "Siapa?"

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun?"

Suara debuman bola basket berbentur dengan lantai lapangan basket bercampur suara decit yang memekakan telinga. Seorang lelaki memantulkan bola itu kuat kemudian mulai melakukan lay up dan memasukkan bola basket kedalam ring yang berada tak jauh darinya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk di tengah permainan. Dibiarkannya bola terjatuh dan menggelinding menjauh. Tubuh tegapnya berbalik kembali ke dalam rumah untuk sekedar mendinginkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya melompat ke atas ranjang dan melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang hanya bernuansa putih. Terlintas di benaknya perintah yang sama sekali tak ia duga.

"_Kau sudah dewasa, aku tidak main-main, 'kesayangan'mu akan benar-benar kumusnahkan dari dunia ini, lakukan saja!"Lantas kyuhyun mendengus kesal, matanya menatap tajam sosok lelaki lanjut usia yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya_

"_apa perintahmu?" pria itu tersenyum, tidak ia menyeringai lebar menampilkan lesung pipit yang ia miliki. Demi semua yang ada di dunia, hal yang paling kyuhyun benci adalah wajah lawan bicaranya saat ini, apalagi senyum memuakkan itu._

"_Buat generasi terakhir wildjackson merasakan kesengsaraan." _

Antara rasa egois dan manusiawi bercampur saling menyahut dalam pikiran kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar merasakan perselisihan batinnya sendiri. Mungkin akan terjadi perkelahian jika pertikaian itu terjadi dihadapan kyuhyun saat ini, semuanya terasa sangat rumit.

"Mungkin mulai hari ini… kau harus berhati-hati."

TBC

Akhirnya chap 3 selesai huaaaaahhh I'm finish! I'm finish wkwkwk makasih untuk yg riviews… maaf ya lamaaaaaaaaaaaa banget, ekskul mendesak tidak membantuku untuk update kilat, semoga ini chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter kemarin, gomawo semuanyaa ^^

Balasan riviews :

**eunhaejr**** : **Iyaaa… ini chapter 3… maaf lama yaaa, alur kecepetan bagian mana? Masih butuh masukan nih , gomawo riviewsnya!

**azihaehyuk**** :** Ini lanjut, gomawo nee ^^

** : **ini di update.. Maaf ya lama :(

**HAEHYUK IS REAL**** : **Maaf lamaaaaaaa, siapa dia? Siapa mereka? Wkwkwkwk gomawo nde? ^^

**ratu kyuhae**** : **Ada hubungan gak ya? Ada kayaknya, wkwkwk tp tenang haehyuk kok gomawo nde sudah mau riviews ^^

**dekdes**** : **Ini sudah aku perbaikin, semoga mendingan yaa, gomawo untuk masukannya

**Guest : **ini sudah lanjut tp maaf gk asap, sibuk eee aku usahain bsk lebih kilat gomawo riviewsnyaaaa


End file.
